


The Isle of Mermaids

by sugarsweeny



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Friendship, Good times, Humor, just pals doing buddy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsweeny/pseuds/sugarsweeny
Summary: Sofia takes Cedric with her on a quest in the Mystic Isles for the first time. The sorcerer is absolutely riveted with excitement, but upon arriving at a certain isle, he receives an unexpected amount of attention he did not prepare for.
Kudos: 16





	The Isle of Mermaids

“So, are you excited, Mr. Cedric?” 

If it wasn’t already hint enough by how Cedric had been endlessly smiling and bouncing on his heels as he and the princess walked out onto the front steps of the castle, there wasn’t much else he could do but tell her. This was the first time Cedric had ever gotten the privilege of going to the Mystic Isles, and as the magic-loving enthusiast he was, Cedric was ecstatic. 

“Oh, Princess I am more than excited. I’m absolutely riveted!” The sorcerer exclaimed, clasping his hands together and beaming at the thought of getting to explore that glorious manor of magic. “I can’t wait to see all those mystical sights!” He twirled. This was the most excitable and dreamy Sofia has ever seen Cedric act before. It was quite an endearing and humorous thing to witness. The only time that came close that she can recall was when she took him and Calista to see Merlin. 

Cedric went on. “The Isle of fairies, the Isle of Sorcerer’s and OH The Cove of Crystals~!” He rambled on about all the places he was dying to visit, hardly being able to contain his joy. 

Sofia giggled. “Well I’m happy you’re so excited, becauuuseeee-” she drawled, hopping down the stairs and landing in front of the carriage to take them there. Which had no flying horse or coachmen in sight, but instead gave off a reassuring glow, signaling that it was very much enchanted. “we’re gonna do more than just sight see.” 

Cedric halted beside the carriage beside her looked down at his princess, confused by this new information. “Whatever do you mean?”

Sofia smiled sheepishly. “Welllll I do have a small job I need to do. But it’s okay! That’s why I thought it’d be okay for you to come this time since we’ll have lots of time to sight see. I promise.” The princess explained as Cedric opened the door for her. She hopped inside with him following behind. 

“I trust you, princess. But, just one question.”

Sofia blinked. 

“Don’t you usually take your flying pegasus to the isles?” He asked as the carriage took off.

Sofia groaned, shrugging into herself in embarrassment. “Mom wanted me to start taking the enchanted carriage because she thought it’d be safer than me gallivanting around on a flying pesagus without a saddle and helmet like I do with Minimus.” She explained shamefully, resting her head in her arms on the window. Looking quite glum with this new found restriction on something meant to be an adventure. No doubt if Chrysta saw her riding into HQ on this, she’d never let her live it down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The coach came to a steady sore as it tilted down to land at the entrance to the Isles, prompting both Sofia and Cedric to climb out of the side door of the coach. Immediately, Cedric gasped in amazement the second he and Sofia stepped onto the cloudy surface of the land. His eyes lighting up at all the beautiful blue and purple mist and clouds surrounding them, the energy of never ending magic all around them, the frolicking fae and witches and centaurs around every corner and on every isle. It was all so wonderful and breathtaking, there was not a single place his eyes could stay focused on for more than three seconds because of all that was happening before him. 

“Welp, here we are!” Sofia gestured, allowing Cedric a moment to take in the grandness of the place they were in. She stepped up beside him, placing her hands on her hips. “Whadayya think?”

Cedric’s eyes didn’t cease their wondrous gazing and his huge, dorky smile never faltered. The majesty before them was almost too much joy and brilliance for him to handle. “This is.. the most incredible place I’ve ever seen!” He said as his voice got high in pitch with excitement. He looked up to see a circle of pixies flutter gently down to the crown of his head, placing a multi-coloured flower crown of all different beautiful shades of blues, purples, pinks and yellows on his head.

“Oh, um, th-thank you!” He addressed the fae folk, gingerly touching the grown they graced him with and waving them goodbye as they flew off. They all waved to him as well before giggling and diapering into the clouds. 

The second the pixies left, a familiar voice came up behind Sofia, causing her and Cedric to startle and turn around. 

“Hey Sofia!” Chrysta flew in, a friendly smile on her face at seeing her favourite princess. “This your friend you brought with ya?” She nodded at Cedric.

“Uh huh.” Sofia affirmed with a nod, gesturing to proudly present her royal sorcerer and mentor. “Chrysta, meet Cedric the Sensational.” She grinned, stepping aside. 

Cedric stepped forward, placing a hand on his chest and sticking one hand out for her to shake. “A pleasure to meet you, Chrysta. Forgive me for our first meeting, it wasn’t exactly formal.”

The protector laughed to brush it off, taking his hand to shake. “Hey, don’t worry about it. Sofia’s very important to the both of us.” She threw the princess a wink. Looking back at Cedric, she noticed a certain adoration on top of his head, rousing amusement in the fairie. “I see the pixies have greeted you already.” 

“Hm?” Cedric puzzled at first, but once he noticed that Chrysta had been eyeing higher up on his head, he remembered the flowered decoration the pixies gifted to him just a minute ago. Feeling embarrassed, a hot blush rushed to the sorcerer’s cheeks as he quickly swiped the crown from off his head, chuckling and folding it into his pocket for safe keeping.

Chrysta still had a smirk on her face along with crossed arms, looking over her shoulder she noticed something quite different about the young protectors choice to transportation here. “Sofia, don’t you usually use Skye to get here?” She asked, turning back to the princess with a quizzical look.

Now it was Sofia’s turn to be embarrassed. “I really don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Well good, because we don’t really have time. We need to get you two to the Isle of Mermaids, stat. As far as we know they’re the only ones with the starfish key we need to open the Chest of Miracles.” Chrysta said, checking her enchantlet. 

“Right. We can get there fast.” Sofia reassured, suddenly hardening her tone to let Chrysta know that she meant business.

“Good.” The fairie replied, then turned to Cedric with a smug grin. “Think you can handle it, Royal Sorcerer?”

Cedric scoffed. “I’m sure I can handle a few fish-tailed ladies that spend their day splashing about in the water.” 

“Great!” Chrysta clapped her hands together and began to usher to two back into the carriage. “Check in with me once you’ve got the key, then you can use your enchantlet to transfer it over to me where I’ll be at HQ. Okay, Sofia?” 

“Okay, it’ll be done in no time.” She said confidently as Chrysta continued to push them. 

“Good, now let’s get a move on you two!” She proclaimed, shoving the princess and the sorcerer into the carriage and slamming the door before either of them could get another word out, and smacking the side of the enchanted vehicle to let it take off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What exactly is the Chest of Miracles, Sofia?” Cedric inquired to the princess sitting across from him. 

“Well,” Sofia started, bringing up her enchantlet to her chin and pressing down on the middle with her finger. The whip extended to create a circle between the two, showing them an image of a jewel-encrusted golden chest with an enchanted lock that looked like it was made of steal iron. It was decorated with rubies, emeralds, diamonds, sapphires, you name it. The sight in a mere picture was almost too much for ones eyes to handle. 

“It’s a magical chest that when you open it, it will grant you one wish and one wish only, so powerful that it can’t be reversed by any magic at all.” Sofia tapped her enchantlet, bringing up another image of a couple of regular looking goons, though clearly native to the Mystic Isles. “There’s been a couple of bad elves after it recently. And before we go looking for them we have to ensure that every single key is safe and locked away where nobody can find them. There’s one key on every isle, but they are incredibly hard to find because they only surface every 10 years.” She took the image down, putting her hand back to her side. 

Cedric rubbed his chin, absorbing all that the Princess had explained to him. “Oh my, seems like quite the event to keep track of.”

Sofia nodded. “It is.” Her eyes shifted to the side and upon looking outside the window, she gasped. “We’re here!” She exclaimed as the coach landed on the sandy and rocky surface of the Isle of Mermaids. Sofia sprung up from her seat and flung the door open, dashing outside to the front of what appeared to be a seaweed door. Covering the entrance to the rocky cove, there was a curtain of multiple thick and long strands of seaweed, decorated with seashells and conch shells and starfish in a prettily detailed pattern. 

“Whoa.” Sofia marveled at the display as Cedric strolled up behind her, who was also taking in the aesthetically pleasing sight.

The princess turned to Cedric, putting up a hand to prevent him from going any further. “I’ll go in first, just to make sure it’s safe.” She walked ahead, ignoring Cedric cry out- “W-wait, Sofia!” -out of fear she might get into some kind of trouble that he’d be deemed responsible for. 

Sofia had slightly peeled the seaweed curtains back and slipped in as to not cause too much disturbance. Her eyes widened at the pretty sight of the cove, the weaving and bending isles of crystal white and purple rock pillars stood proud and tall with bunches of sparkling barnacles gathering at their bases. Beneath Sofia’s boots were purple sands, almost identical to the sand in the Dancing Dessert. 

The cove was packed with mermaids, much to Sofia’s luck and surprise. There were so many. Some chatting, some playing and splashing about, some napping on the sandy shore, and some doing their hair and makeup while they rested on rock peaks. All completely unaware of anything going on around them. Oh boy, it was going to be hard to even get their attention. 

“Um.. e-excuse me?” Sofia quipped, but no avail. 

“Excuse me!” She said a little louder. The mermaids just kept socializing. 

Sofia puffed her cheeks, reckoning she’d have to be louder if she ever wanted this to get anywhere. “EXCUSE ME!” She shouted, which took enough energy from her to turn her normally pink-ish cheeks a brilliant red of frustration.

Silence fell over the gaggle of fish girls, they all turned their heads to the source of their disturbance. Sofia was expecting a backlash of annoyed mermaid folk, but instead was met with a wave of pleasant gasps. 

“A visitor!!!’ They all cheered, swimming up to Sofia like excited newly adopted puppy-dogs. 

Taken aback by the sudden attention, the princess stepped back. “Um.. hi!” Sofia waved, trying her best to just smile cutely and be polite. If she wanted to find that key, she’d have to win her way too it. 

“Hi!” One mermaid with red hair replied gushingly. 

“Aren’t you one of the protectors?” A curly black-haired mermaid with a navy blue tail asked eagerly. 

“Yes, actually.” She replied, attempting to make pleasantries. “I’m Princess Sofia, the Mystic Isle’s first human protector.” She stated proudly, making a heroic stance, which only fueled the mermaids’ excitement.

“A PRINCESS?!” They all gawked, swimming even closer, crowding around the little girl. 

“How many crowns do you own?” One chimed. 

“How much are your dresses?” One chirped. 

Unsure how to respond, Sofia backed up as a swarm of chatter and inquires continued to fire at her at once, overwhelmed by all the sudden questions. “Um...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From the other side of the seaweed, Cedric had been nervously biting his nails. Wondering what was taking Sofia so long. He had been pacing, looking at the floor and giving the curtain the occasional worried glance. 

“Oh... what is that girl doing in there?” He muttered, concern greatly affecting his every emote. 

What if they weren’t any help at all? What if they were just being rude? What if they were actually bad mermaids? WHAT IF THEY TRIED TO DROWN HER???

It only took a few minutes for the worries and doubts to build up inside of the sorcerer before he couldn’t take it anymore. “That’s it!” Cedric stopped, stepping up to the door of green strings and puffing out his chest. “I’m going in there.” He declared, drawing out his wand. 

Throwing back the curtain dramatically, which was very opposite to the approach Sofia had tried to take earlier, he stepped inside the cove and called out, “Sofia! Are you alright? What is going on in here?” 

The giggling of the mermaids stopped, being caught by the attention of the new arrival in their midst. Their gazes completely going past the princess and now landing on the tall sorcerer. They unanimously scanned him up and down as Sofia talked. 

“Mr. Cedric, I’m okay, they're actually really nice! They’re... just-”

“A BOY?!” The mermaids squealed in unison, their tails excitedly flipping up in sync. 

“Wha- AH!” Before Cedric had time to react, he felt himself being pulled by his arm down to right where the shore met the water. Before he knew it, or could really register what was going on, he was suddenly surrounded by a flock of doey-eyed fish tailed maidens as the new specimen of their attention. 

“He’s so cute~!” A blonde one in the back cooed, making a shy blush creep onto Cedric’s pale cheeks. He can’t remember the last time he’s ever been called ‘cute’ completely unprompted. 

“We never get any boys here in the cove.” One sighed, looking up and resting her cheek on her arm that was resting on the sand beside his leg. Tracing patterns in the sand with her finger.

“Guys, look at his hair!” A pretty red head reached forward to feel the tips of Cedric’s silvery bangs, to which he sputtered and stumbled back. 

Cedric shook his head, almost certain he had just gotten whiplash from all the tugging and fawning he had just received. He wasn’t used to being so doted on, let alone by a dozen or so pretty mermaids. “I-I-I do apologize ladies, but the Princess and I are in a bit of a-”

“Are you a sorcerer?” The black-haired mermaid swam forward, intrigued by the wand he had currently in his hands possession. 

“Hm?” Cedric directed his attention to where the mermaid had been gazing dreamily, realizing he had been up in arms with his greatest magical tool this whole time. “Oh, um..” he then looked around at the array of adoring faces awaiting for his response. In all honesty it kind of unsettled and yet.. it also flattered him. He would be lying if he told himself that he wouldn’t perhaps enjoy indulging in this sort of attention, just a little. 

“I-I am.” He stated, though that statement was true, he still seeming a little confused and frazzled. However, that response alone was enough to make the mergirls squeal with excitement. 

“Can you show us some tricks?” The blonde one spoke up.

“Oh, well, um, I-I don’t think we really have the ti-” 

“Where’d you get your wand?” The red head intervened.

“That’s actually a funny story! You see I-”

The loud throat-clearing of the princess alerted Cedric to not continue with his story unless they wanted to be there all day. 

“Mr. Cedric, I don’t think we have time for that.” She pointed to her enchantlet, tapping it as if it were a watch. 

Cedric nodded at Sofia, affirming his dedication to get this over with. However, the attention of a particularly bold mermaid caught Cedric’s eye back. A brunette with a dark purple tail swam up to the shore and leaned forward to Cedric on her elbows. “So, Mr. Cedric, do you swim at all~?” She drawled in a sultry manner as she looked up at him through lidded eyes and a confident curl of her lips. This caused a rupture of giggles and whispering from her mermaid companions. In Cedric, it caused what he was sure was the fieriest blush he’s ever felt in his life rise up in his cheeks, knowing he was definitely beat red by now. Not to mention the spike his blood pressure went through at hearing that comment. 

Sofia sighed, lowering her head in defeat. At this rate, she wasn’t gonna get anywhere in finding that key. Not with these mermaids short attention spans. 

The sound of water swishing by the princess’s feet startled her, casing her to turn her head to the water where a “Pstt, hey, Princess!” had sounded. 

Sofia spotted that curly black haired mermaid, who must’ve slipped from the crowd among noticing her distraught. “Is there something you need, honey?” 

The protector smiled in relief, rushing up to the coast line and kneeling down to meet at eye-level with the mermaid. 

“Yes, do you think you can help me?” She asked.

The mermaid chuckled, waving a hand. “Oh of course I can, sugar! You’ll have to excuse me and the girls this whole time, we’re very...” she and Sofia looked over at the rest of her merfriends, who were still gushing over the very frazzled sorcerer, keeping him knelt at the shoreline as one reached up to tuck a lavender sea flower in his hair over top of his ear. They all squealed and giggled at how cute he looked with it.

“distracted easily.” She shook her head, turning her attention back to the princess. 

Sofia giggled at the wholesome sight. “That’s okay.” She turned back to the mermaid. “I’m just glad you’re here now. Do you think you can help me find this?” She lifted up her enchantlet, tapping it to let the whip form it’s image-creating loop, manifesting the sight of a large, sky blue key with an orange starfish that made of the end of the handle. There was a large red jewel installed in the starfish's center, and tiny diamonds aligned the length of the key. “It’s the starfish key, it’s supposed to help open an enchanted chest that needs to be protected.”

The mermaid brightened with familiarity at the sight of the image, straightening up and flipping her tail. “Well why didn’t you say so? I’ll go get it for you!” In a flash, the mermaid dove off back into the water, causing some droplets to splash into Sofia’s face. 

Sofia coughed, wiping the water off her cheeks as she contemplated how easy that was. Well, she supposed it wasn't all that easy. Getting the mermaids to even focus on one thing for long was a challenge on it’s own, but the princess was at least expecting some kind of fight to be put up since what she was asking for was very important. Though, she supposed since she was recognized as a protector, she did have some authority in this realm.

In a mere minute, the mermaid popped back up out of the water, giving the princess a warm smile. Sofia returned her expression and eagerly leaned in as the mermaid had lifted one hand out if the water to reveal the long awaited starfish key exact to the one in the picture. “Is this what you’re looking for, sweet pea?” She drawled, handing the key to the princess. 

“Yes.” Sofia nodded, looking down at the object in her hands. It was a lot more glow-y than in the picture, a gold aura quickly seeped out from it once it hit the air. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime!” The fish lady chirped. “My name’s Quinta, by the way.” She affirmed, resting a hand on her chest to gesture towards herself. 

“Sofia.” The princess stood up to curtsy, addressing herself in return. Then, with key in hand, she turned to Cedric and waved it in the air. “Mr. Cedric!” She called, cupping one hand to her mouth to overpower the noise of the giggling and inquiries of the other mermaids that were still flocked around him. 

The sorcerer’s attention was quickly caught, he turned his head to the princess and beamed, standing up to signal that he was ready to go. “Oh thank goodness you found it!” He exclaimed, a little relived. 

“Actually, it was Quinta.” Sofia smiled, nodding over the the mermaid beside her. She waved at Cedric, who in return waved back.

Sofia rushed up to the sorcerer, tugging on his robe sleeve. “Come on, we have to get this back to HQ.” 

“Right.” Cedric nodded, about to bid the mermaids a polite goodbye. He was interrupted by the feeling of a hand reach out and grab his, tugging gently on his arm. He looked down to see the pleading eyes of the red haired mermaid, along with her other now sad-faced friends crowding in closer to the shore. 

“Do you have to go?” The redhead whined cutely, sticking out her bottom lip. 

“Uh...” Cedric panicked, looking fearfully at all the pouting lips and pleading gazes, afraid of upsetting them he was unsure how to answer. 

Sofia sighed, knowing there’s no way that Cedric, being the kind of person he was, still a little afraid of disappointing people, stepped in to help him. “I’m sorry, but we really have to go. It’s important for the Mystic Isles.” She stood in between the mermaids and her sorcerer, separating them.

“Awwwwww.” The mermaids cried in unison, their shoulders slumping and their expressions dropping. 

“But don’t worry, we’ll probably be coming back at some point!” Sofia chimed, trying to instill a bit of hopefulness into the group as she began to usher Cedric out of the cove, very similarly to how Chrysta had been doing to them earlier when getting them into the coach.

“Hmm, okay!” One chirped hopefully, reaching up to wave the two goodbye. “Bye Princess! Bye Cedric!” 

“Yeah, bye you two!” Another jumped in.

“Hope to see you guys soon!” The blonde called. 

Sofia and Cedric waved politely as they continued to make their way out, looking over their shoulders and at the mermaids briefly before turning around and pulling back the seaweed curtain. Cedric had offered for Sofia to go first, lifting the ocean veil for her, the princess smiled up at him and just before completely disappearing, turned back over her shoulder to see that Quinta was still there, giving Sofia a grin and waving goodbye as well. Sofia smiled back to silently thank her for all her help, and left with her sorcerer.

“Well, that was...” Cedric commented, not really sure how to continue with that as they both walked to the coach. On one hand, the mermaids were incredibly lovely and friendly, but on the other hand, it was all so sudden and quick that he wondered if it even actually happened.

Sofia giggled. “Interesting.” She finished the statement for him, stopping by the coach as Cedric opened the door for her. “Very interesting.” She hopped inside.

“Yes, I should say so, Princess.” Cedric agreed, still in between a state of contentment and confusion, stepping into the coach behind her. 

The princess let out another chortle, hiding her grin behind her hand as she had noticed something... new about Cedric when she sat across from him. Much to his further confusion. 

“What? What is it now?” He panicked. 

Sofia pointed to the side of her head, just above her ear. “I like your flower.” She teased, making Cedric’s hand fly up to his hair. He ruffled around up there with an embarrassed blush before pulling out the flora from his locks and holding it in front of his face. 

“Oh what is with this place and putting flowers on me?” He grumbled, stuffing that flower into his other pocket. 

Sofia grinned cheekily. “I thought it looked cute.” 

Cedric crossed his arms and sat back in his seat, feigning a grumpy facade that hadn’t fooled the princess in years. She knew he fully intended to keep that flower, and the crown he was gifted. 

As the coach continued to sore through the air, it went off to take them to the next Isle. Their journey here only beginning.


End file.
